elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Strategies
See also Category:Decks Would everyone arrange 2 decks for every 1 they post so that together we can remove the Uncategorized category! Start with your own decks, whether you created it or edited it. Then, help others who may have stopped visiting this site arrange their decks in memory of their support to this site. (Note: Other cards don't count as another element) Mono-Decks (All cards must be of one element) Aether *Arachnophobia *Aether Power Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional Air Darkness Death Earth *Earth Battle Deck *Earth Creature Rush Entropy Fire *Dragons' Rebirth *Fire Speed Deck (good for beginners) Gravity Life Light Time *Anubis Immortifier Water Duo-decks *Abomination spam *Ablazion *Aether/Water (upgraded) *Burn and Heal *Dive/Parallel Universe *Fahrenheit Annihilation *FFQ (Orthodox) *Firewall of Death! *Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck (Upgrade) *Hyper Vamp Tweak (Darkness/Life) *Mindgate Stall Trio-decks *Dead Rising *Death Scorpion Rush *Fractal Firefly *Fire Bolt Rush Rainbow decks *Aggro Rainbow *Darand's Rainbow Dragon Rush (Fast and Aggressive) *FFQ (Pillarless) *Voodoo Universedet Uncategorized (Please help categorize these lost decks?) *Accelerating Voodoo Curse *Aether/Life Mastery *Aethereal Mirror *Aflasynthesis Mutation Deck *Antimatter Anticipation (Unupgraded) *Blessing/Otyugh *Blue Hourglass Deck (Time/Aether Final Redemption Deck) *Bond of Health *BoneSon *Bonewall Pure poison *Cannibal *Cards waster *Copy-That *Counter-Rainbow (Upgraded) *Creatureless Killer *Dark - Skelies *Dark Earth Deck *Dark_Rush_(Dark/Aether_Fractal) (No Upgrades) *Devourer/Vampire Army Rush (Life Mastery/Great level 3 Grind). No upgrades nessesary. *Dimensional Poison *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) *Drainer Deck (Modified) *Drainer Deck (Orthodox) *Dune Scorpion Rush (needs upgraded card - chaos power) *Duo, Gravity/Earth *Earthquake Rainbow *Entropy / Darkness Shut-Down *Entropy Life gain *Eternium *Fallen Rustler's Mitosynthesis *FFQ (Life gain, unupgraded) *Fire (Immolation) *Firebolt Deck *Flying Arsenics *Flying OE/Bone Wall *Forest Scarabs Deck *Fractal Lightning *Fractal Shut-down *Fractal Spark (Untested) *Fractal Voodoo *Graboid Nova Aggro Removal *Grass Rush *Gravitational Armor *Gravity Butterfly *Gravity Deck *Gravity Mono Deck *Gravity and Aether Defense *Gravity/Earth *Growth Mutation Deck *Growth/Freeze *Growthsplosion *Holy Light (Quantaless) (Upgraded) *Hope Eternal *Hourglass Control *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Ice Skeleton *Immolation Golem Rush (Pillarless) *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Lava golem army *Lava-Lava deck (Upgraded) *Level 3 Grinder - Life Drain (Un-Upgraded) *Level 3 Mastery: Vampires *Level 3 Toadfish Deck Note: Upgrades Optional *Level 5 Farmer *Dark Denial/Delay/Drain *Life Rush *Light / Farenheit (Upgraded) *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) (Upgraded) *Lightning's Revenge (Upgraded) *Locust (Time/Aether) *Lots of poison *Malignant Cell Harvest *Malignant Cell and Empathic Bond *Malignant Scavengers (Upgraded) *Mega Attack Builder *Minimize and Maximize *Mitosis Scarab *Momentum Aether (Outdated as of 1.1) *Mono-Aether *Mono Entropy *Mono-Fire *Mono-Darkness *Mono-Fire Rush *Mono-Life Aggro *Mono-Light *Mono-Water Speed deck *Mountain (Earth-gravity) (Upgraded) *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mummy Swarm *Mutating Spider Deck *Mutation Deck *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *No-Land Stompy *Nova Rush *Nytu's beginner god killer Note: Cheap *Otyugh/Bonewall *Owl-City *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Entropy Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Gravity Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Life Deck *Pharaoh Swarm *Photosynthesis Mutation Deck *Pillar Killer (Upgraded) *Poison Flayer *Poison, poison, and more poison *Poison / Life Gain *Poisonous Sun *Power Universe (Upgraded) *Puffy Adrenals *Pure entropy *Rainbow Aggro Growth Rush *Rainbow Control (Upgraded) *Rainbow Dragon Deck (Upgraded) *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Rainbow Killer (Upgraded) *Rainbow_lv5_grind_mastery. (No upgrades) *Rainbow of Defense (Upgraded) *Reverse Time (defensive strategy) *Rustler/Miracle Mastery *Scarab Cannon *Scarab Deck *scarab/safe *Scaredgirl's Rainbow (Upgraded) *Scavenger Deck *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Upgraded) *Seeing Double *Seism Rush Deck (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp) (Upgraded) *Small Starter Rainbow *Solar Rush *Spark of Death *Speed Poison *Speed Rainbow (Upgraded) *Streamlined Firefly Queen deck *Super Armagio *Super Armagio *Super Vampire *Swiss Army Rainbow (Upgraded) *Nova Rush for Top 50 Grinding *The Blessed Vampiric Voodoo doll *The Devil Deck (Upgraded) *The Horribly Slow Yet Rewarding Lv.5-Grinde *The Scarab Swarm *Time for Aether! *Toadfish Swarm *Total Eclipse Shutdown *Vampire Lifedrain (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Vampire Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Sacrificial Viruses Gigantic Vultures *Rainbow 'Zeal' (Upgraded) *Level Three 50% Mastery *Overrun (Aether/Time) *Ray Of Life pillarless Upgrades Optional